totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Walczcie, topcie, duście
→ Odcinek II ← ↓ Walczcie, topcie, duście ↓ ← Aloha ryzykanci! Witajcie na wyspie Tiki! → Blacha brat Śruby Jake stoi na plaży. Za nim palmowy las. Drzewa lekko kołyszą się na wietrze. Jake – Ostatnio w Survivor: Tiki Island: Przywitaliśmy piętnastkę nowych uczestników. *urywek jak zawodnicy stoją na plaży* Zrobiliśmy zadanie z nagrodą, które wygrała jedna z dwóch nowych drużyn – drużyna Alcoholove *urywek z drużyną czerwonych niosącą pufy*. Jednak podczas drugiego zadania $pecjal zemścili się i to oni wygrali immunitet *Anika trzyma totem – immunitet*. Członkowie Alcoholove dużo myśleli i stawiali strategiczne kroki *Chris rozmawia z Flinty* Dzięki sojuszom wypadł wkurzający Herman. Więcej już za moment, w Survivorze Tiki Island! Intro! Alcoholove: 159x159px Ranek. Alcoholove od razu po ceremonii eliminacji położyli się spać, więc dopiero rano zaczęli analizować to co się stało wieczorem. Flinty i Chris śpią na pufach, plecami do siebie. Blondyn powoli otwiera oczy, odwraca się, uśmiecha się do śpiącej Flinty. ' Reszta drużyny wstaje, jeszcze drzemie, lub już zajmuje się porannymi czynnościami. Na etapie drzemki jest jeszcze Victoria. Dziewczyna powoli otwiera oczy, zauważa, że Sunny nie ma obok. ' Dziewczyna rozejrzała się. Dalej zobaczyła leżącą Flinty i Chrisa, przy ognisku był Woody. Podeszła do niego. Victoria – No hejo. Woody – Elo. Co tam? Victoria – A okej. Jakoś spałam sobie. A ty? Woody – 3 godziny tylko *kiwa głową* Victoria – Tylko trzy?! *pyta zaskoczona* Woody – Nie mogłem jakoś spać. *wzruszył ramionami* Dziewczyna spojrzała na chłopaka, zaśmiała się. Woody otrzepał sun glassy z piasku. Victoria – A jak po ceremonii? ^^ Cieszysz się, że Herman odpadł? Woody podrapał się za uchem. Woody – Sam nie wiem… Głupi był *zaśmiał się* Victoria – Noooo… W ogóle tak nudno tu… Tak rano. Woody ożywił się. Woody – No. Poszedłbym do Cesar’a… to taki klub u mnie. Victoria – Ooo ^^ Ja bym chętnie gdzieś poszła *odchyla głowę do tyłu* Tęsknie też za telefonem. Woody – Haha, nom. ' Ze studni wracają Erick i Sunny. Chłopak niesie cebrzyk z wodą. Rozmawiają. Erick – To ty na mnie wczoraj zagłosowałaś, co nie? Sunny zastanowiła się chwilę co powiedzieć… Sunny – Tak. Erick – Czemu? Nie podobam ci się? Chłopak zastąpił jej drogę i przeczesał włosy. Sunny przepchnęła go i poszła dalej. Sunny – Palant >.< Erick przytulił do siebie cebrzyk. ' ' $pecjal: 159x159px Drużyna niebieskich nieźle zrelaksowała się dzięki wygranej zadania o immunitet. Cała drużyna była już na nogach, nikt nie leżał pod skonstruowaną przez Sandy wiatą. Alex przyszedł z cebrzykiem pełnym wody. Postawił go przy ognisku. Alex – Proszę, przyniosłem wodę. Anika podniosła wzrok słysząc głos Alexa. Anika – O Alexander, odezwałeś się :) Alex – Tak *wzruszył ramionami* Alice podeszła do cebrzyka, zanurzyła drewniany kubek i napiła się. Alice – Pyszne, dzięki Alex *spojrzała na niego spod okularów* Alex – Ehm… Proszę. Alice i Anika spojrzały na chłopaka wyczekująco… Informatyk zawstydził się i odszedł od nich. Dwie panie na A wybuchły śmiechem. Alice – Ale słodziak ^^ Anika – Nooo… Dziewczyny przybiły piątki. ' ' Tymczasem na plaży… Sandy i Rose stoją pod palmą. Blondynka trzyma spokojnie kokosa. Sandy mówi coś i przerzuca owoc z ręki do ręki. Sandy – Myślę, że koniecznie należy pozbyć się Aniki. *mówi zdecydowanie* Rose wzdycha. Rose – Ledwo wstaliśmy i już gadamy o sojuszach :< *obraca kokosa w rękach* Sandy – Eh… Rose. Musimy się tym zająć jak najszybciej. Rose – Ale… Ona nie jest taka zła. Jest silna i… Sandy – Jest jak demon -.- Rose – Valac ^^? Sandy – Co? Kto? *podrzuca kokosa* Rose chichocze. Rose – Z takiego filmu… Taki demon-zakonnica. Sandy – Ok? Jestem religijna, nie lubię demonów. *kręci głową* Rose – A ja nie wierzę w Boga ^_^ Sandy przewraca oczami. Rose nie zauważa tego i upuszcza kokosa, wyjmuje z kieszeni płyn antybakteryjny. Sandy – Znowu płyn? *dziwi się* Rose – Robaki mogą czaić się wszędzie *wciera płyn w ręce* Sandy – Ok… Wracając do tematu sojuszu… Rose – Tak, tak. Idę coś zjeść *odeszła* Sandy została sama. Sandy – Eh -.- ' Conrad i Niko siedzą koło palmy w ich bazie. Oboje dojadają ryż z poprzedniego dnia. Mistrz sztuk walk spogląda na Gamera… Conrad – W ogóle co tam, co tam? Niko – A no spk ^^ Conrad – Hm… To spoko :P Niko – No bez kitu. Conrad – No… ' Conrad – Niko? Niko – Hm? Conrad – Kto ciebie najbardziej denerwuje… Słyszałem, że Sandy. Niko wzruszył ramionami. Niko – Tak szczerze… To nic do niej nie mam *mówi dojrzalszym tonem* Ale jak się wkurza to jest zabawna :D Conrad – Serio O_O? Niko – No… Ale nie mów jej :p Conrad – Ok? No pewnie ziomek *klepie Niko po plecach* ' Alcoholove: 159x159px Flinty i Chris przechadzają się wśród palm. Idą wzdłuż brzegu. Chris – Dzięki, że wywaliłaś wczoraj Hermana. *uśmiecha się do dziewczyny* Strasznie mi działał na nerwy. Był taki brzydki i głupi. Flinty – No spoko, spoko ^^ Chris – Myślę, że nasz kolejny krok to powinien być Woody. Flinty zwolniła. Flinty – Ej. Czemu Woody? Jest wysportowany, dobrze poradził sobie na zadaniach. Chris – Ale jest głupi *wzruszył ramionami* Jeśli przy najbliższej okazji się go pozbędziemy wzmocnimy nasz sojusz. Możemy dojść razem do finału. Idą dalej. Lekki wiatr wieje im w twarz. Flinty – No nie wiem Chris… To znaczy chce dojść do finału, ale nie wiem czy to Woody powinien odpaść. Blondyn trochę się zmarszczył. Flinty – Oj nie denerwuj się. Na razie nie powinniśmy myśleć o tym co będzie w razie ceremonii. Może akurat dzisiaj wygramy. Chris złapał Flinty za rękę. Chris - Nie. Trzeba myśleć właśnie teraz! Do póki gra się nie rozkręciła. Trzeba potworzyć sojusze, jak najszybciej. Flinty – No… Dobrze… Chris uśmiechnął się. Idą dalej. Nagle… Flinty – Wracajmy do obozu, zmęczyłam się. Zjedzmy kokosa. Chris – Wracaj, a ja jakiegoś zdejmę *spojrzał w górę, na palmy* Flinty – Oj, nie musisz… Chris – Żaden problem :D Flinty – Ok *odwróciła się i z wyrazem satysfakcji na twarzy poszła do obozu.* ' Flinty wraca do obozu. Trafia na Victorię siedzącą tuż przy fladze ich drużyny. Siada obok blondynki. Flinty – Hej słoneczko :) Victoria – Hejka ^^ Flinty – Wysłałam Chrisa po kokosy… *rozgląda się* Inni chłopcy też w drodze? Victoria – Yhm. Woody poleciał po kokosy, a Erick wraca z wodą… Sunny tak powiedziała. Flinty – Ah *odchyla głowę do tyłu* Rajsko tu. Chłopcy nam noszą jeść ^^ Victoria – Oooo, nooo… Mili są. Flinty – I dobrze. Tak powinno być *zaśmiała się* Obie dziewczyny śmiały się. Flinty – Ale zjadłabym coś nie wyspiarskiego… Powoli tęsknię za słodyczami. Victoria – Nooo… Nutella… Flinty – Oh… Oby nagrodą było dzisiaj jedzenie. Victoria – Nooo… Dziewczyny siedziały tak dalej i rozmarzone gadały o nutelli i o innych słodyczach aż nadszedł Woody z kokosami. Woody – Elo Flinty, elo Vicky. Flinty – Hejka ;) Masz kokosy. Woody – Nom *uśmiecha się* Flinty – To cudownie *wierci nogą w piasku* ' $pecjal: 159x159px Alice siedzi spokojnie przy palmie i rysuje coś palcem w piasku. Ktoś czai się jej za plecami… Dziewczyna podśpiewuje sobie pod nosem. Alice – Nieeech żyje bal… (B)Rick wyskakuje zza plamy. Alice podskakuje i piszczy. (B)Rick – Hahaha! Ale prank! *śmieje się* Alice – No wiesz ty co? -.- (B)Rick – No wiesz Alice… Alice – Lodzia. (B)Rick wybucha śmiechem. (B)Rick – Haha! Lodzia *rechocze* Czy to czas na małe co nie co? Alice wstaje. Alice – Daj mi spokój. *odchodzi* (B)Rick – Cycycycuszki ^^ … Conrad siedzi sam na powalonej palmie. Alice dosiada się. Alice – Hej. Conrad – No hejko *chłopak spogląda na nią* Alice – Nooo… Gotowy na zadanie? Conrad – Czekam *powiedział bardzo spokojnie* Alice – Jesteś gotowy? Conrad – Tak *powiedział równie spokojnie* Alice szturchnęła go w bok. Alice – Ej! Wolę jak jesteś zabawny! :P Conrad udaje posąg. Nie rusza się. Alice – Hahaha. Pomnik *zaciska usta* Oboje siedzą tak i udają pomniki. Alice w końcu nie wytrzymuje i wybucha śmiechem. Conrad nadal się nie rusza. Alice - Nie mogę! Sikam! *krzyczy w górę* Dziewczyna pobiegła w gąszcz. Conrad uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. … Alex chodzi po plaży. Wpada na niego Rose niosąca kokosa. Rose – Hej Alex ^^ Alex – Hej Rose *uśmiecha się lekko* Rose – Mam tu mega okazję, kokos *eksponuje orzecha* Rozbijesz mi go? Alex – Potrzebna mi będzie ma… Rose - …Czeta! *wyjmuje maczetę zza pleców* Alex cofa się i uśmiecha. Alex – Już przyniosłaś *powiedział cicho* Rose - Co? * niedosłyszała* Alex – Mówię, że już przyniosłaś. Rose – Aaaa… No tak. Ten trick działa dobrze na Sandy :3 Alex – Yhm *wziął kokosa i maczetę* Chodźmy do obozu. Potrzebna twarda podstawa. Kamień, czy coś. Rose – Mamy tam w obozie jeden, drewniany Tiki totem ^^ Alex – Nada się. Oboje poszli do obozu. … Alex i Rose dochodzą do obozu. Widzi ich Anika. Anika – Hm… Co ona knuje? Wysoka dziewczyna obserwuje jak Alex zmaga się z kokosem na totemie, a Rose dopinguje go. Anika – Nie podoba mi się to :/ Rose – Jej! Kokos został rozbity. Rose – Zapraszam na kokosa! *woła* Drużyna $pecjal zebrała się wokół. (B)Rick – Kokos *o* Niko – No bez kitu… Sandy uśmiecha się. Sandy – Brawo Alex. Nadawałbyś się na harcerza. Alex – Dzięki? Anika kręci lekko głową i marszczy się. … Reward Challenge: 159x159px 159x159px Dwie drużyny zostały zawołane na wyzwanie o nagrodę. Punktualnie stawili się w zatoczce na przeciwległym krańcu wyspy. Czekał tam na nich jak zwykle uśmiechnięty Jake. Drużyny idą w stronę prowadzącego. Jake – Aloha! Drużyno $pecjal, spójrzcie na nowy skład Alcoholove. $pecjal szepczą między sobą. Alice – Nie ma tego grubasa… Anika – Nom. Hermana. Dwa team’y zajmują swoje miejsca. Prostują się i czekają na to co powie Jake. Jake - Gotowi na dzisiejsze wyzwanie z nagrodą? *pyta z uśmiechem* Zawodnicy – Tak! Jake – W takim razie z radością je wyjaśnię. Zagracie dzisiaj w wodne rugby. Dwie drużyny, jedna piłka i dwie kolorowe boje. Za każdym razem gdy piłka dotknie boi jednej drużyny, przeciwny zespół otrzymuje punkt. Musicie przyłożyć piłkę, a nie ją rzucić. Gramy do pięciu punktów. Dozwolone szarpanie i podtapianie ;) Zawodnicy kiwają głową na znak, że rozumieją. Jake – Pokażę jeszcze nagrodę… Jake podszedł do zakrytego czarną płachta stolika. Zerwał materiał energicznym ruchem. Victoria – Wow. Na stoliku był sprzęt rybacki; kusza, kilka sieci, haczyki, przynęta, wędka ze spławikiem. Jake – Kompletny sprzęt rybacki. Ryby urozmaicą wasza dietę. Jest o co walczyć. Conrad – O tak *głaszcze się po brzuchu* Jake – Znacie nagrodę. Zadanie zaraz zaczynamy. Alice – No to czas się przebrać… rozebrać. Jake – Tak… Jeszcze jedna sprawa. Ponieważ $pecjal mają dwuosobową przewagę będą musieli posadzić na ławce dwie osoby. Kto usiądzie? $pecjal naradzają się chwilę między sobą… Anika – Wiemy. *odwraca się od reszty* Rose i (B)Rick. Rose i (B)Rick przeszli na bok. ' Jake – Ok. Zawodnicy do wody! …''Efektowne urywki z życia wyspy. Ruch chmur i fale na morzu.'' Dwie, sześcioosobowe drużyny stoją w wodzie sięgającej najniższym do pasa. Teren zadania wyznaczają liny z pływakami. Na dwóch skrajach obszaru są dwie boje: czerwona i niebieska. Drużyny stoją przy swoich bojkach. Chris – Zaczynajmy! *klepie się po umięśnionym brzuchu* Sunny – No! Dawaj piłkę! *poprawia różowy stanik* Jake rzuca zieloną piłkę na środek obszaru. Jake - Start! Chris – Go! Walczcie, topcie, duście! Anika – Dalej Specjały! Alcoholove płyną po piłkę. Są szybsi. Na prowadzenie wychodzą płynący kraulem Chris i Erick oraz pędzący delfinem Woody. Za nimi płynie Sunny. Flinty i Victoria są tylna strażą. Woody – Jest! *pierwszy dopływa do piłki* Erick, chodź! Chrisu! Trójka chłopaków płynie prosto na niebieską boje. Naprzeciwko $pecjal ustawiają się w mur. Anika – Nie dajcie im przejść! Conrad atakuj! Conrad idzie w kierunku Woody’ego. Uderza pięścią w otwartą dłoń. Conrad – No chodź, połamię cię… Woody – Chris! *rzuca piłkę* Chris wyskakuje nad wodę, łapie piłkę i biegnie z nią. Anika – Nie puścimy cię! Anika i Alex stają naprzeciw blondyna. Chris – Pff… Amatorzy. Chris będąc tuż przed Alexem i Aniką nurkuje. Przepływa między nogami dziewczyny i wynurza się za nią. Biegnie do niestrzeżonej boi. Erick – Tak! Victoria – Dawaj! $pecjal gonią Chrisa, ale on i tak dotyka piłką boi. Jake krzyczy z brzegu. Jake – Jest 1:0 dla Alcoholove. Piłka należy teraz do $pecjal. Alcoholove cofnijcie się trochę, za połowę! Alcoholove cofają się. Zbijają piątki podczas gdy $pecjal naradzają się. Sunny – Brawo Chris *patrzy z uznaniem na chłopaka* Chris – Surfowanie uczy też pływania. Woody klepie surfera po plecach. Woody – Dobrze, dobrze… O idą. $pecjal z nową strategią idą w stronę Alcoholove. Tym razem mają między sobą większe odstępy. Anika – Trzymajcie szyk… Alice – Nie puszczajcie bąków ^^ Trójka panów z Alcoholove spojrzeli na $pecjal badawczo. Erick – Chodźmy. Ta sama strategia. Panowie popłynęli swoimi stylami na przeciwników. Sunny dołączyła do dziewczyn pilnujących tyłów. Erick płynie prosto na Sandy z piłką. Jest już blisko… Sandy – Alice! *rzuca piłkę do Alice* Alice – A! *łapie* Mam! Chris – Nie długo :P! Blondyn skacze na wodę i rozpryskuje ją. Alice zasłania oczy i przytula drugą ręką piłkę. Alice – Ugabuga! Nie dam się! Aaaa! Alice skacze na Chrisa i przytapia go. Jednocześnie rzuca piłkę do Sandy, a ruda odrzuca do Alexa. Alice topi Chrisa. Trzyma go za ręce i wciska pod wodę. Alice – Nawet bez okularów mogę cię… Aa! Chris wykręcił się robiąc korkociąg i to Alice znalazła się pod wodą. Chłopak skoczył i popłynął na Alexa. Alex – Conrad… *powiedział cicho i rzucił piłką do Conrada* Conrada – Ha! Mistrz sztuk walki pobiegł przez wodę. Za nim płynie Chris. Od przodu szarżują Woody i Erick. Chris ponownie zostaje złapany! Tym razem za nogę ciągnie go Anika. Anika – Nie uciekniesz piesku :3 Chris ponownie zrobił korkociąg i się uwolnił. Popłynął pomóc chłopakom walczącym z Conradem. Conrad – Idź, bo cię połamię *podtapia Woody’ego* Ty też. Erick skacze na Conrada. Szamoczą się. Chris próbuje wyrwać mu piłkę, ale nie atakuje. Flinty – Walnijcie go! Erick i Conrad są pod wodą. Piłka nagle wypływa. Victoria – Piłka! Łap! Chris bierze piłkę i szybko płynie do niebieskiej boi. Nurkuje z piłką pod wodę i przepływa większość odległości pracując biodrami do delfina. Alice – Wyłowić go! *krzyczy* To nie syrena! Anika – Nie dajcie mu dotknąć boi! $pecjal starają się wrócić do boi, ale jest za późno. Chris przykłada piłkę do boi. Jake – 2:0! Zdecydowana dominacja Alcoholove! Czy $pecjal się podniosą? Chris popłynął do swojej drużyny. Minął się z Conradem… Chris – 2:0. Dalej guys, jest dobrze. Erick – Dzięki, że pomogłeś jak mnie topił >.> Chris – To zapaśnik *wzruszył ramionami* Ja surfuje, nie miałbym z nim najmniejszych szans. Wolałem poczekać. Flinty przytrzymała Ericka. Flinty – Ważne, że wygrywamy… Sunny – Patrzcie. Znowu zmienili strategię *wskazuje na $pecjal* Tym razem do przodu idą tylko Alice, Conrad (trzyma piłkę) i Alex. Niko, Sandy i Anika pilnują boi. Erick – Mają bramkarzy. Chris – Damy radę. Chodźcie :> Panowie z Alcoholove po raz trzeci szarżują płynąc. Conrad – Nie teraz. Conrad rzuca piłkę do Alice. Alice – Aaa! Krzycząc jak Apacz Alice biegnie przez wodę niczym Marines. Dziewczyna była tak z boku, że panowie z Alcoholove musieli zwrócić. Erick wynurza się – Sunny! Flinty! Nie puśćcie jej! Sunny, Flinty i Victoria stają na drodze Alice i trzymają się pod biodra. Alice – O niebiosa! Patrzcie samolot *wskazuje w górę* Dziewczyny spojrzały w górę i Alice je wyminęła. Alice – Hje, hje, hje… Jake – Pomysłowa strategia może dać $pecjal pierwszy punkt! Alice biegnie do boi… ale ktoś złapał ją za nogę i przyciągnął. Sunny – Nie bawimy się tak siostro *uśmiechnęła się krzywo i wciągnęła Alice pod wodę* Sunny wyrwała Alice piłkę. Sunny – Chris, łap! Chris podskakuje i łapie piłkę. Conrad idzie na niego. Conrad – No chodź. Połamię cię. Erick macha rękami za Conradem. Chris – Sorry nie :P Blond rzuca piłkę do Ericka i sam nurkuje trafiając wodą do oczu Conrada. Erick płynie do boi. Ma przed sobą Sandy, Niko i Anikę. Niko – Atak ryżowego ninja! Niko biegnie na Ericka i skacze mu na plecy. Sandy – Dobrze Niko! *odgarnia rude włosy* Podczas gdy Erick walczy z Niko, ruda dziewczyna wyrywa mu piłkę. Sandy – Ha! I kto tu rządzi? Kto? Ja! Anika strzeliła facepalma. Sandy – A tam… Biegnę! Sandy gotowa do biegu… stop. Erick wyszarpnął jej piłkę. Zrzucił już Niko z pleców. Erick – Nie ma szans! *skoczył i dotknął boi* Jake - 3:0! Alcoholove mają olbrzymią przewagę! Czerwoni ponownie skupili się na swojej części. Woody – Miażdżymy ich *zaciska pięść* Erick – Dawajcie do zera. Woody – No! Erick i Woody przybili żółwika, Chris stoi nieco z boku. Chris – Uwaga idą. $pecjal nie zmienili strategii… Zmienili funkcje. Do przodu szli Alex, Alice i Sandy, zaś Anika, Niko i Conrad zostali przy boi. Chris – Pff *machnął lekceważąco ręką* Rozwalimy ich znowu. Dawajcie. Chłopcy znów zaszturmowali. Nie męczyli się nawet zbytnio. Jake – Chłopcy z Alcoholove płyną po czwarte zwycięstwo! Sandy – Nie pozwolę *mówi pod nosem. Ściska piłkę* Prędzej utonę… Chris wyskakuje na Sandy i wciska ją pod wodę. Woda kotłuje się. Po chwili wynurza się Chris z piłką i Sandy z… mokrymi włosami. Sandy – Grr! Oddaj podróbo Ashtona! Chris – Kogo? *rzucił do Ericka i odpłynął nie czekając na odpowiedź* Erick przepłynął między Alexem i Alice. Alice – Złapię go! *skoczyła na wodę, zrobiła rozbryzg (zgadnijcie czym ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) ale Ericka nie złapała* Motyla noga! Na drodze Ericka stał jednak Conrad, a sekundował mu Niko. Anika stała przy samej boi. Erick wynurzył się, spojrzał na zagrożenie. Erick – Eh… *zobaczył Woody’ego na równi z nim* He, he… *rzcuł do Woody’ego* Woody złapał i opłynął Conrada. Ten nie był tak szybki by dogonić byłego pływaka. Niko też… Na drodze niespełnionego sportowca stała tylko Anika. Woody – O ch*j, wieża. Wielka stopa. Anika – Ej :C Woody zrobił zwód, zanurkował, wypłynął za boją i dotknął. Jake – 4:0! Jeżeli $pecjal chcą mieć jakiekolwiek szansę muszą naprawdę wystartować. Conrad – Startujemy. Chłopak pobiegł przez wodę z piłką. Erick i Woody płynęli po dwóch stronach, równo z nim. Naprzeciw stał Chris. Conrad – Obiję mu tą buźkę… Chris uśmiechnął się. Conrad był już blisko. Erick i Woody popłynęli prosto na Conrada. Ten bronił się kopiąc. Erick – Ała! K*rwa! *dostał w bark* Dostałem! Zabił mnie! Conrad dalej szedł z piłką. Niczym terminator. Nie przewidział, że… Chris – Aha! Chris wyskoczył spod wody i chlapnął Conradowi słoną wodą do oczu. Wyrwał mu piłkę i popłynął do boi. Conrad – Ja pierd**ę! Chris płynie, rzuca do Woody’ego. Razem opływają tak Sandy. Alice skacze na byłego pływaka. Oplata mu szyję nogami. Alice – Mam cię! Woody o dziwo nie jest zły. Uśmiecha się. Woody – Łu hu, hu. To lubię :D Alice ściska chłopaka udami. Woody – A! To już mniej! Woody przewraca się na bok i razem z Alice lądują w wodzie. Alice – Aaaaa! *krzyczy* Po piłkę rzucił się Niko. Gamer uniósł ją wysoko. Niko – Mam to :D *pobiegł* Omnitrix… Szybcior >:D Niko biegł chlapiąc wodą na boki. Ktoś jednak złapał go od dołu i wywrócił… piłkę złapała Sunny! Sunny – Ha! *popłynęła do boi* Conrad – Łapcie ją! Nie dajcie jej dotknąć boi! Conrad biegł, ale był za daleko. Niko był też daleko. Alice szamotała się z Woody’m. Na Sunny pobiegła Anika. Anika – Oddaj to! Sunny – Nie! Dziewczyny zaczęły się szarpać. Anika złapała Sunny za włosy. Sunny – Puszczaj gigancie! Anika przytapia Sunny i próbuje wyrwać jej piłkę. Nadal się jej jednak nie udaje. Anika – No puszczaj! Na Anikę od tylu skacze Flinty! Flinty – Puszczaj! Do dziewczyn doszedł już Conrad, spróbował wcisnąć się pomiędzy nie. Cztery osoby szamotały się. Victoria patrzyła na to z odległości. Victoria – OMG O_O. Ktoś wyrwał piłkę... Chris! Blondyn uderzył nogami w taflę wody tworząc mocny rozbryzg. Popłynął do boi. Conrad – Łapcie debila! Flinty – Dwaj Chris! Chris nurkuje, wypływa przy boi, dotyka! Jake – Tak! 5:0! Alcoholove wygrywają! Nokaut! Totalne zwycięstwo. #KnockOut! … Drużyny stoją na lądzie. Prowadzący uśmiecha się. Jake – Gratuluję Alcoholove. Po raz drugi wygraliście wyzwanie z nagrodą. Sprzęt wędkarski jest wasz. Weźcie go i wracajcie do obozu. Nacieszcie się :) Alcoholove wzięli sprzęt i wiwatując poszli do obozu. $pecjal odprowadzili ich gniewnym wzrokiem. Jake - $pecjal, wy ponieśliście porażkę. Wracacie z pustymi rękoma. Żegnam. $pecjal także odeszli. … Alcoholove: 159x159px Alcoholove wracają do obozu. Chris i Erick składają sprzęt rybacki na płaskim kamieniu, przy fladze drużyny. Chris stanął na środku, tak aby wszyscy go widzieli. Chris – Rozgnietliśmy konkurencje. Świetnie sobie poradziliście *mówi do całej drużyny* Erick – Wszyscy daliśmy radę, Flinty dałaś czadu *mruga do dziewczyny* Flinty – Oj dzięki *rumieni się* Zasłużyliśmy na tę nagrodę. Czy ktoś z was umie łowić ryby? Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie. Sunny widząc, że nikt się nie zgłasza podniosła rękę. Sunny – Ja razem z tatą kiedyś trochę łowiłam *kładzie ręce na biodrach* Miał kuszę w rękach, mogę popłynąć i poszukać. Victoria – Ooo… Sushi będzie ^^ Sunny – No tak. O ile coś złowię. Flinty przeszła parę kroków w bok, ustawiła się obok Ericka. Flinty – A czy na pewno musimy już teraz iść łowić? Mamy kokosa, ryż. Pocieszmy się wygraną, a połówmy później. Sunny oderwała wzrok od stosu akcesoriów rybackich. Sunny – Spoczko. Nie ma problemu. Mi tam pasuje *uśmiechnęła się szeroko* No to relaks. Woody – O tak :D Członkowie Alcoholove ochoczo poszli na plażę. Flinty zatrzymała odchodzącego Ericka, przytrzymała go za rękę. Erick – Hm? Flinty – Może przejdziemy się po wodę? Erick – Skończyła się? *odszukał wzrokiem cebrzyk* Flinty – Chce mi się pić… No dobra, sama pójdę *odwraca się by iść…* Erick – Nie. Ok. Chodźmy. Chłopak wziął cebrzyk i razem z Flinty skierował się na ścieżkę do studni. … Chris stoi w wodzie, podskakuje na falach. Obserwuje plaże. Sunny, Victoria i Woody opalają się. Nie widzi Flinty… i Ericka. ' … Erick i Flinty stoją przy studni. Chłopak nalewa wody. Flinty – Cóż. Mocny z ciebie chłopak *przygląda się Erickowi* Czy w strategii też tak dobrze sobie radzisz jak w wyzwaniach? Pytanie trochę zaskoczyło Ericka. Chłopak spojrzał na Flinty, ona uśmiechnęła się przjaźnie. Erick – Wiesz… Nie do końca. Miałem umowę z Woodym, ale nie zagłosował ze mną na Hermana. Flinty – Skąd to wiesz? Erick – Oh błagam, kto inny zagłosowałby na Chrisa *nalał kolejną chochlę wody* Flinty – No tak… Dobrze się orientujesz w głosowaniach. Mądry jesteś *uśmiecha się zalotnie* Erick – A gdzie tam. Głupi jestem *przewraca oczami* Flinty – No wiesz… *usiadła na studni* Komuś głupiemu nie zaproponowałabym sojuszu… Erick – Hm? *spojrzał zdziwiony na Flinty.* O co ci chodzi? Flinty – Może porozmawiamy potem, zanieśmy wodę, bo inni zaczną coś podejrzewać. Casanova wziął cebrzyk z wodą. Erick – Ok. Wracajmy. Poszli z powrotem do obozu. ' … $pecjal: 159x159px Drużyna niebieskich wróciła do obozu. Wszyscy byli smutni. Zaskoczyła ich totalna porażka w wyzwaniu. Siedzieli razem wokół ogniska. Anika – Jak mogliśmy przegrać 0 do 5?! Sandy – Byliśmy gorsi *wzruszyła ramionami* Anika – Boże Sandy -_- Niko – No właśnie Sandy! Rose spojrzała na siedzącą obok koleżankę. Ruda harcerka złożyła zła ręce. Fanka anime postanowiła zabrać głos. Rose – Oj. Dbajmy o morale ^^ To było zadanie z nagrodą. Zobacycie, wygramy to o immunitet :) Anika spojrzała w stronę totemu – immunitetu, który stał pod ich flagą. Anika – Tja… No tak, ale… Alice – Damy radę, nie łammy się! *zakrzyknęła jak generał* Rose – Słuchajcie Alice :> (B)Rick patrzy na w dekolt Alice i kiwa głową. Niko – Starajmy się i nie bądźmy jak Sandy ^^ Sandy – No kurna dzięki >_< Ruda wstała i odeszła do lasu. Anika – Pewnie będzie jakieś harcerskie rzeczy tam robić. (B)Rick – Iks De. Alex patrzył na Sandy znikającą wśród drzew, uśmiechnął się pod wąsem. Inaczej zareagowała Rose. Blondynka wyglądała na trochę zmartwioną, ale w obliczu reszty team’u bała się wstawić za Sandy, więc nic nie mówiła. Conrad – To co ziomeczki? Co robimy? Alice – Siedźmy tu. Anika – Ok. Tak zróbmy. … Przez dżunglę idzie Sandy i mamrocze coś sama do siebie. Sandy – Znajdę tego idola i tak nim zagram, że się zesrają *zaciska wściekła pięści* Nie pozwolę się tak traktować. Dziewczyna skręciła w prawo. Zaczęła przedzierać się między palmami. Sandy – Au… Ostre liście -.- Harcerka znalazła obiecujące, grube drzewo. Włożyła rękę do dziupli. Nic nie wymacała. Schyliła się i zajrzała w korzenie… Nic tam nie było. Sandy – Eh… Szukanie nie jest jednak tak łatwe jak by się mogło zdawać +_+ Sandy kontynuowała poszukiwania idąc przez dżunglę. … Alcoholove: 159x159px Słońce było wciąż wysoko na niebie, jednak niebawem miało zajść. Chris i Sunny stali nad samym brzegiem. Dziewczyna trzymała kuszę, zaś chłopak wędkę. Chris – Myślisz, że coś złowisz? Sunny – Nie wiem. Okaże się jak spróbuję. *spojrzała na chłopaka* Też spróbuj. Chris – Wiem, wiem *obrócił wędkę w ręce* Musimy zjeść coś innego niż kokosy i ryż. Sunny – Przydałoby się. Blondynka założyła maskę, złapał kuszę i wskoczyła do wody. Chris stanął w wodzie po kolana i zarzucił wędkę. ' … Flinty siedzi na plaży razem z Woodym. Oboje popijają wodę z drewnianych kubków. Flinty – Przyjemnie tu, co nie? Woody – Tak *spojrzał z ukosa na dziewczynę* Flinty – Co się tak patrzysz? Woody – Na twoją dupę *zaśmiał się* Flinty – Ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne -.- Woody posypał ją piaskiem po nodze. Woody – No Flinty, nie obrażaj się. Flinty – Zostaw mnie *odwraca głowę* Zostaw. Woody przysuwa się bliżej. Woody – Oj Flinty… Dziewczyna wstała. Wypięła się otrzepując się z piasku i bez słowa odeszła. Woody odprowadził ją wzrokiem. ' … Flinty znalazła Victorię. Królowa Snapa siedziała przy ognisku i patrzyła się w niebo. Flinty usiadła obok niej. Flinty – Hej słoneczko, co tam? Victoria – A tak się nudzę troszeczkę. Flinty – Szkoda, że nagrodą nie była nutella *rzuciła i zachichotała* Victoria – Nooo. Było by bosko. Flinty pokiwała głową z uśmiechem, założyła nogę na nogę. Flinty – Mamy dobry układ sił w drużynie *zaczęła nagle innym tonem* Ogarniasz? Victoria – No tak, tak ^^ Flinty – Myślę o tym, by zbudować jakiś sojusz… Victoria słucha uważnie, kiwa głową zamyślona. Flinty – Chciałabym mieć tam ciebie… Zastanów się kto jeszcze byłby dobry. Victoria – No nie wiem… A jak ty myślisz? Flinty – Pomyślałam o tobie od razu *puściła jej oczko i wstała* Pomyśl i mi powiedz, oki? Victoria – Oki-dokie ^^ Flinty – To pa słoneczko. *oddaliła się* ' … Chris stoi na płytkiej wodzie i beznamiętnie wpatruje się w wodę. Nagle na powierzchni pojawia się Sunny. Dziewczyna podpływa z rybą nabita na harpun. Sunny – Aloha Chris, coś się złapało? Chris – Ja nic, ale za to ty… Ho, ho *zaklaskał* Sunny – No to mamy niezłą rybkę. Trzeba się nią będzie zająć. Blondyn zwinął wędkę, zarzucił ją na plecy. Chris – Chodźmy. Razem poszli do obozu. Dotarli nad ognisko. Chris szybko zajął się rozpaleniem ognia, Sunny wzięła się za oporządzanie ryby. Victoria stanęła przy ognisku, spojrzała na Sunny. Victoria – Upolowałaś rybę, wow. Sunny – Drobiazg *machnęła ręką z maczetą* Nie było tak ciężko. Chris odwrócił się od ogniska. Chris – Sunny jest naszą dzisiejszą bohaterką. Flinty wyszła zza drzewa. Flinty – Ty też masz ten tytuł, za zadanie *stanęła obok Victorii* Chris – Ehm… No dzięki *uśmiechnął się* … $pecjal: 159x159px W drużynie $pecjal różne osoby robiły różne rzeczy. Alice i Conrad leżeli na plaży, tuż przy wodzie. Rozmawiali. Alice – To… Opowiedz o tym… no… Jak walczysz. Conrad – Mogę ci pokazać. Alice – Śmiało ^^ Conrad podczołgał się do Alice. Conrad – No to… Na przykład łapie gościa za rękę. *złapał Alice za rekę* Alice – Yhm. Conrad – Siadam na nim… *usiadł na Alice nie puszczając jej ręki* Alice – Haha, ok *chichocze* Conrad – I robię dźwignię >:D Szybkim, ale delikatnym ruchem założył Alice dźwignie. Zaraz puścił. Dziewczyna wstała i otrzepała się z piasku. Alice – Wow. Ale kozak, haha. Conrad ukłonił się teatralnie. Alice zaklaskała. Alice – No nieźle, nieźle… Muszę siku *_* Pa… Dziewczyna uciekła. Conrad został sam, zaśmiał się pod nosem. … Sandy po długich poszukiwaniach wyszła z lasu do obozu. Nie odnalazła Rose, jedynie… Niko. Zmęczona usiadła obok chłopaka. Nikogo innego nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Sandy – Hej Niko. Niko – Hej? *spojrzał na dziewczynę* Co robiłaś tak długo w lesie? Sandy – Zdradzę ci, że… szukałam immunitetu. ' Niko zainteresował się. Niko – I co? Znalazłaś coś? Sandy pokręciła głową. Sandy – Niestety nie. Jakbym miała to bym ci powiedziała. Serio. Niko – No ok. Nastała niezręczna cisza. Sandy – A ty… Masz? Niko – Sandy, ja nawet nie szukałem. Sandy – A… No spoko. A masz zamiar szukać? Niko *wzrusza ramionami* - Nie wiem. Sandy nie daje za wygraną. Mimo, że chłopak nie angażuje się w rozmowę. Sandy – A… Masz może… Niko – Boże Sandy nie chcę teraz gadać *wstał i odszedł* Sandy – Super -.- ' … Niko przyszedł na plażę. Siedziała tam Anika z Alexem, oraz (B)Rick. (B)Rick – Hej. Niko – Elo *usiadł na piasku* Nie zgadniecie. Sandy szukała idola w lesie. Alex zaciekawiony spojrzał na Niko, zaraz jednak wrócił do patrzenia w piasek. Anika – Hm? Tak? I co? Znalazła? Coś mówiła? Niko – Nie znalazła. Planuje chyba jakiś sojusz… Anika – Bezsens. Nawet nie przegraliśmy. Nie było wyzwania o immunitet. Co ona tak kombinuje? (B)Rick – Głupia jest :P Anika – Dzięki, że mówisz Niko. Trzeba na nią uważać. Niko – No… ' … Resztę dnia czwartego uczestnicy spędzili już bez większych, strategicznych działań. Słońce wschodzi nad Tiki Island. Chmury wolno suną po niebie… Alcoholove: 159x159px Czerwoni budzą się po kolejnej nocy na wygodnych pufach. Chris budzi się, obraca się na drugi bok. Widzi Flinty, dziewczyna też się budzi. Chris – Dzień dobry Flinty :) Flinty – Hej Chris *kaszle* Chce mi się pić… Skoczę po wodę… Chris – Nie, nie. Ja pójdę. *wstał i odszedł* Brunetka odprowadziła blondyna wzrokiem. Flinty – Perfekt… ' Chris idąc do studni spotyka wracającą Sunny. Blondynka niesie cebrzyk. Chris – Ty już? Tak wcześnie? *zdziwił się* Sunny – Hah, nie mogłam spać. Chris – Ok… Daj to wiaderko, poniosę. Sunny – No weź, nie musisz… Chris zabrał jej wiaderko. Sunny złapała się pod boki. Sunny – Ej Chris. Serio nie musisz. Nie chcę by było, że cię wykorzystuję. Mogę sama. Blondyn spojrzał na Sunny badawczo, z lekkim zdziwieniem. Pokręcił głową. Chris – Nie. Ja to wezmę, to nie problem. Sunny – Nie będę się z tobą kłócić *zaśmiała się* Chris – I dobrze. Poszli do obozu. ' Chris doniósł wodę do obozu. Postawił ją przy ognisku. Razem z Sunny usiadł przy cebrzyku. Wzięli drewniane kubki by się napić. Flinty obserwowała to z pufy, zmrużyła oczy jak kotka. Do Sunny i Chrisa podeszli także Victoria, Erick i Woody, również się napili. Flinty wolno poszła w ich stronę. … $pecjal: 159x159px Drużyna siedzi na palmowych, poziomych pniach wokół ogniska. Jedzą ryż z talerzy zrobionych z kory. Sandy – Fajne talerze nam zrobiłam, co nie? Nikt nie reaguje. Sandy – Ekhm. Fajne talerze! Anika spojrzała na Sandy przeżuwając ryż. Połknęła. Anika – Tak. I co? Każdy mógł to zrobić. Niko – No właśnie Sandy -_- (B)Rick – Saaaandy *mówi podirytowany* Harcerka spojrzała wymownie na Rose, dziewczyna akurat smarowała dłonie płynem przeciw-owadowym. Sandy pokręciła głową. Sandy – Eh… Dobry ryż… Anika – Akurat ryż zrobiła Alice, a nie ty >.> Sandy – Ale ja… Conrad – Sandy? *zapytał ostro* Sandy – Hm? Conrad – Wiem, że jesteś fanką gays-bandu, ale nie musisz być tak denerwująca. Zapadła cisza. Sandy uciekła z płaczem. Alex – Ouć. Anika odwróciła się błyskawicznie do Alexa. Anika – Alexander :o Alex wzruszył ramionami. Alice – Oooo… Ale słodziak ^^ Informatyk przewrócił oczami. Rose podniosła głowę znad swoich kremowanych dłoni… Rose – Co się stało? Bo odjechałam ^^ *rozgląda się* Gdzie Sandy? (B)Rick – Uciekła *wyje jak pawian* Niko – No bez kitu. Rose – Oj, oj. Wiesz, że Kitu to jedna z moich ulubionych autorek na jednej stronie z fanfickami i bez niej jestem smutna? Niko – E… Rose wstała i założyła ręce. Rose – Więc proszę nie nadużywaj jej nicku, ok? Niko – Ok :c Rose – Ok. A ja zobaczę co z Sandy… No wiecie, to członek naszej drużyny… Anika – Wiemy. Idź. Rose odeszła. ' … Immunity Challenge: 159x159px 159x159px Obydwie drużyny przyszły na plażę, od północnej części wyspy. Wszyscy byli w strojach kąpielowych. Jake Noble czekał na nich. Jake – Aloha ryzykanci! Dwie drużyny zajęły miejsca na kolorowych matach. Jake – Dzisiaj kolejne wyzwanie o immunitet… No tak, wspomniany immunitet. Anika, poproszę o zwrot. Anika podeszła do Jake’a, oddała mu zielony totem. Prowadzący uniósł w górę totem, po czym postawił go na żerdzi obok siebie. Jake – Dzisiaj ponownie o niego walczycie. Przedstawię wam zasady: Pierwsze trzy osoby z drużyn popłyną na odległość 25 metrów, tam, na dnie, na czterech metrach znajdują się manekiny. Pierwsze trio musi wyłowić je i dotransportować na brzeg. Utrudnienie, nie dostaniecie masek. Na brzegu, pozostała trójka weźmie manekiny na nosze *wskazał na dwa nosze w kolorach drużyn* i będzie musiała dotransportować ich bezpiecznie na linię mety. Po drodze czekają was przeszkody. Jeśli manekin wam spadnie musicie powtarzać przeszkodę. Prowadzący wskazał na plażę za zawodnikami. Były tam po 3 proste przeszkody. Drewniana, pozioma rama, pochyła ścianka (kąt około 45) oraz drabinka na podest – na podestach była meta. Jake – Wszystko jasne? Wszyscy – Tak! Jake – Nim to… Tradycyjnie. Dwie osoby ze $pecjal muszą usiąść na ławce *wskazał na ławkę obok niego* $pecjal obrócili się do siebie, by się narazić. Anika – Kto nie lubi nurkować, pływać i nosić. Rose – Ja, sorry, to nie moja mocna strona :/ Anika – Kto jeszcze? Alice – Ja usiądę. Anika – Ok *odwraca się do Jake’a* Usiądą Rose i Alice. Jake – Ciekawy wybór… Usiądźcie. Dziewczyny zajęły swoje miejsca na ławkach. Jake – Ryzykanci gotowi? Zapraszam do gry. …''Efektowny przerywnik z falami na morzu.'' Jake – Dobrze. Po manekiny z Alcoholove popłyną: Chris, Sunny i Flinty, zaś ze $pecjal: Sandy, Anika i Alex. Reszta czeka na brzegu… Po immunitet, start! Pływacy-wyławiacze pobiegli do wody. Pierwszy skoczył Chris, na główkę. Za nim, równie wdzięcznie Sunny i Flinty. $pecjal wodna część nie szła tak dobrze. Weszli do wody i popłynęli kraulem. Jake – Czy Alcoholove znowu wygrają? Trójka czerwonych w wodzie, mają za sobą pierwsze 10 metrów, $pecjal są dużo wolniejsi! Alice – Dawajcie! *staje na ławce* Rose – Wee ^^ Sandy! Sunny, Chris i Flinty szybko dopłynęli pod czerwoną boję oznaczającą miejsce zatopienia manekina. Sunny – Oki, kto nurkuje? Chris – Ja… Szkoda, że masek nie ma :< Flinty – Nurkuj! *popędza Chrisa* Chłopak wziął duży oddech i zanurkował. Jake krzyczy z brzegu. Jake – Alcoholove zanurkowali, zaś $pecjal wciąż daleko od boi. Czerwoni miażdżą $pecjal w wodnych zadaniach! Chris mocuje się pod wodą z czerwonym manekinem. Musi wysilić się, by w ogóle poderwać go z dna. Udaje się. Łapie go w objęcia. Dzięki silnym kopnięciom wypływa na powierzchnię! Chris – Mamy go! Sunny i Flinty łapią manekina. Cała trójka płynie do brzegu. Jake – Gigantyczna przewaga Alcoholove! $pecjal muszą się spiąć jeśli chcą nadrobić. Anika jako pierwsza dopływa do boi. Za nią Sandy i Alex. Anika – Alexander! Zanurkuj! Alex – Chwila… *łapie oddech* Sandy/Anika – Szybko! Alex przewrócił oczami i zanurkował. (B)Rick i Niko stoją na brzegu. (B)Rick – Niech wyłowią Marzenę! Niko – Kogo? (B)Rick – No tego manekina… Niko – A… Marzena, mrrr… Tymczasem w wodzie… Alcoholove są w połowie drogi powrotnej. Sunny – Dalej… dalej… Przy niebieskiej boi wypływa Alex z niebieskim, napełnionym wodą manekinem. Anika – Brawo Alexander. Wracajmy! Alex – Trudno było go dostrzec… $pecjal płyną w drogę powrotną. Sandy – Użyjmy fali! Fale uderzyła w nich od tyłu i przesunęła do przodu. Anika – Okej. Trio niebieskich położyło się wraz z manekinem w miarę płasko. Sandy – Surfujemy :D Fala popchnęła ich. Alcoholove dopłynęli do brzegu. Chris wylał wodę z manekina i pobiegł z nim do reszty. Położył go na nosze. Chris – Dawajcie, dawajcie! Erick i Woody złapali nosze z dwóch stron, Victoria pobiegła przed nimi. Jake – Znaczna przewaga po stroni Alcoholove! $pecjal wciąż są w wodzie. Dzięki pomocy fal są jednak blisko brzegu. Niko – Szybko! Szyyyybko! *podskakuje na brzegu* (B)Rick – Dacie radę! Mocniejsza fala wyrzuca trio niebieskich wraz z manekinem na brzeg. Anika – Utrzymać go na wodzie *dyszy* dramat… (B)Rick i Niko chcą wziąć manekina, ale jest dla nich za ciężki. Alex – Wylejcie wodę! (B)Rick – A… Obrócili manekina i wylali wodę. Przybiegł Conrad i położył manekina na nosze. Conrad – Szybko! Pomóżcie nieść. Niko i (B)Rick złapali nosze od dołu. Alcoholove byli już na kracie. Stawiali nogi w dziurach, na piasku. Victoria idąca przed idącym tyłem Erickiem dawała im instrukcje. Victoria – Ostrożnie… Nie nadepnij! Dobrze… Erick zaciska zęby. Jake – Alcoholove wolno na pierwszej przeszkodzie, $pecjal zaczynają! Nadrabiają straty! Conrad idzie tyłem, ogląda się przez ramię na kratę. Conrad – Ej. Chodźmy bokiem jednak. Niko – Ok. Panowie niosący niebieskiego manekina obrócili się i poszli przez kratę bokiem. Victoria zauważyła jak $pecjal przyspieszyli. Victoria – Ej chłopcy, idźcie bokiem. $pecjal tak robią i idą szybko… Erick i Woody obrócili się i również poszli bokiem. Jake – Alcoholove podpatrzeli strategię $pecjal i zwiększają prowadzenie! Co za emocje! Victoria – Dobrze! Wohoo! Alcoholove opuszczają kratę. Biegną bokiem do pochyłego podejścia. $pecjal są za połową kraty. Wkładają nogi w dziury. (B)Rick – Ostrożnie z Marzenką! Niko – No wiemy Brick! Chłopcy ze $pecjal przyspieszają i zaraz są za kratą. Conrad – Dalej! Alice – Brawo! *krzyczy z ławki* Alcoholove są już na pochyłym podejściu. Pokonują je błyskawicznie. Zaraz stają na szczycie z noszami. Victoria stoi z boku i patrzy. Victoria – Jeszcze zejście, ostrożnie. Zaczynają schodzić. Erick idzie tyłem, Woody przodem… Erick poślizgnął się, nosze przechyliły się i manekin uderzył o ziemię. Jake – Alcoholove muszą powtórzyć wejście. To szansa dla $pecjal! Niebiescy dobiegają do wejścia. Szybko wchodzą na górę. Jake - $pecjal po raz pierwszy prowadzą, nie Alcoholove wyrównują, kto wygra, kto wygra? Dwie drużyny zaczynają schodzić. Są ostrożni na zejściu. Nie chcą popełnić błędu… bum. Woody – K***a! Czerwony manekin ponownie spadł. Jake – Alcoholove muszą powtórzyć przeszkodę. $pecjal po raz pierwszy na prowadzeniu! Niko – Tak ^_^ $pecjal biegną z noszami do drabinki. Biegną po piasku i trzymają nosze równo. Conrad – Nie upuśćcie! Alcoholove robią trzecie podejście do zejścia. Victoria stoi z boku. Victoria – Erick, ostrożnie, powoli… Tak! Jake – Alcoholove pokonali przeszkodę! Dalej! Ciągle macie szanse! Alcoholove biegną do drabinki. Tam jednak, przy swojej drabince są już $pecjal. Conrad siedzi na platformie. Niko i (B)Rick podają nosze z manekinem. Victoria – Go, go! Trio Alcoholove dobiega do drabinek. Erick – Ok. Wniosę to… Erick łapie przód noszy jedną ręką, drugą się łapie szczebli. Woody podtrzymuje manekina i unosi nosze. Victoria – Ostrożnie plis… $pecjal są jednak bliżej. Nosze są wysoko, Niko i (B)Rick pchają do góry. Conrad – K***a! Manekin spadł na piach. Jake – Na finiszu potkniecie! To może kosztować $pecjal wygraną… Tak! Alcoholove wchodzą wyżej i wyżej. Victoria – Tak! Erick staje na platformie i unosi na prostych rękach nad głowę nosze z manekinem. Jake – Alcoholove wygrywają! Wygrywają immunitet! Woody – Yes :D! Niko – Oh :C … Dwie drużyny stoją naprzeciw Jake’a. Prowadzący uśmiecha się. Jake – Alcoholove, pokazaliście klasę. W wodzie jesteście niepokonani. Macie immunitet. Gratuluję. Flinty bierze od Jake’a zielony totem tiki. Jake – Jesteście bezpieczni. Wracajcie do obozu. Alcoholove w dobrych nastrojach poszli do obozu. Zostali $pecjal. Jake – Raz na wozie raz pod wozem… Tym razem pod. Czemu? Anika – Jesteśmy słabsi w wodzie. *stwierdziła pewnie* Jake – I tylko to? Nic więcej? Anika spojrzała na resztę. Zatrzymała wzrok na Sandy… Anika – Tylko to… Jake – Ok. To tyle na teraz. Wieczorem spotkamy się nie ceremonii. Żegnam tymczasem. $pecjal odeszli. Alcoholove: 159x159px Alcoholove wrócili do obozu. Flinty postawiła ich totem pod flagą drużyny. Chris – Gratuluję wam… nam… Rozgromiliśmy przeciwników :) Erick – Wiadomo *napiął bicka i pocałował go* Chris – Zasłużyliśmy na wypoczynek. Sunny – Może zapoluję na kolejną rybę? Chris – Może lepie… Flinty – Idź słoneczko ^^ Sunny wzięła kuszę, maskę i poszła do wody. Victoria – Ja się poopalam :3 Woody – Idę z tobą. Victoria i Woody poszli się opalać. Erick poszedł gdzieś na bok. Flinty i Chris zostali razem… Chris – No… Niezła byłaś na zadaniu *skomplementował ją* Flinty – Dzięx. Ty też. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. ' $pecjal: 159x159px $pecjal wrócili do obozu. Zajęli się w ciszy różnymi czynnościami. Jedni poszli po kokosy, inni po wodę, a jeszcze inni po sojusze… Sandy poszła do lasu za Alice. Śledziła ją. Alice idzie przez las, kieruje się do studni. Podśpiewuje pod nosem. Alice – Gdzie ci mężczyźni… Na miarę czasu… Orły, sokoły, herosyyyy… Sandy wychodzi na ścieżkę, którą idzie Alice (wcześniej szła przez gąszcz). Sandy – Alice! *woła dziewczynę* Brunetka odwraca się, poprawia okulary. Alice – Hm? Co jest? *podchodzi do Sandy* Ruda odgarnia włosy z twarzy, uśmiecha się. Sandy – Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. Alice – O czym? No mów, chce mi się siku trochę, haha. Sandy – Ok. Streszczam się. Wiem, że nie jestem najbardziej lubiana w drużynie i wiem, że jestem na wylocie, ale nie powinnam odpadać. Alice słucha uważnie. Alice – Ok? To kto ma odpaść? *założyła ręce* Sandy – Myślę, że powinnyśmy zagłosować na Anikę. Ona woli chyba Alexa niż ciebie… Poza tym jest silna i stanowi zagrożenie. Rose zagłosuje z nami. Alice – Hm… No prawda. Jest silna i się rządzi *mówi zamyślona* Ale co? Dzięki niej wygrywamy zadania. Sandy – Alice pomyśl o tym. Mamy szansę zdominować drużynę. Jestem uczciwą sojuszniczką. Alice – Dobra, dobra Sandy. Przemyślę to, ok? Sandy – Ok *odeszła* ' Sandy idąc lasem wyszła na miejsce gdzie… stoi studnia. Przy studni stał… Niko. Sandy – Niko! *podbiegła do chłopaka* Niko – To ja? Sandy – Tak, tak… Chciałam *łapie oddech* Zaproponować ci sojusz. Mam Rose po swojej stronie, a ty masz (B)Ricka i w teorii cała nasza czwórka jest na wylocie, więc… Niko – Sandy. Sandy – Hm? Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech, poprawił fryzurę. Niko – Ja nic do ciebie nie mam, ale… No wiesz. Bycie po stronie Aniki daje mi większe bezpieczeństwo niż bycie po twojej. Sandy – Ale czy ty nie rozumiesz? Ona cię potem wywali. Niko – Przed tym zacznę się martwić. No sorry Sandy, ale wiesz jak jest. Trzeba dokonać wyboru. Sandy zdenerwowana tupnęła nogą. Sandy – Ok. Znajdę idola nietykalności i tak nim zagram, że to ty wylecisz >.< Harcerka odeszła. Niko zaśmiał się tylko. Niko – Jak się Anika dowie… … Sandy chodzi po lesie. Rozgląda się. Szuka jakiś szczególnych drzew. Znalazła dziurę w ziemi, zajrzała – pusto. Podniosła jakiś kamień, zajrzała pod niego, na niego – pusto. Sandy – Gdzieś on musi być. Znajdę go! Ruda harcerka szła dalej. Znalazła trzy zawinięte wokół siebie palmy. Między nimi dostrzegła niebieskie zawiniątko. Sandy – Nie wierzę *o* Złapała zawiniątko. Odwinęła je. Znalazła kartkę i brązowy, podłużny patyk z wyrytą twarzą i napisem TIKI ISLAND. Sandy czyta – Gratulację. Oto totem nietykalności, który tuż przed usunięciem głosów pozwoli ci usunąć głosy przeciwko tobie. Użyj go mądrze. Dziewczyna przytuliła patyk. Sandy – Yes! Nie odpadnę! ' … Niko przybiegł do obozu. Byli tam też Alex, Anika, (B)Rick i Conrad. Niko – Ej. Mam ciekawe wieści. Anika – Mów. Niko – Sandy proponowała mi sojusz. Mówiła coś o idolu… Ale go nie ma. Chyba poszła szukać. Alex – Pff… Tak, ona znajdzie… Anika spojrzała na Alexa, kiwnęła głową. Anika – Alexander ma rację. Nie uda jej się. Dzisiaj to ona wyleci. Niko – Oki ^_^ ' … Rose idzie po plaży… Sandy wyskakuje na nią z buszu. Ma w ręce patyk. Rose – Jeju, Sandy. Co się stało? Sandy pokazuje patyk. Sandy – Mam to! Znalazłam immunitet! Rose – Serio? :o Brawo! *przytula koleżankę* Sandy pokazuje jej totem i kartkę. Rose – No… To jesteśmy bezpieczne :D Sandy – Tak. Nawet jeśli tylko ja zagłosuję na Anikę to ona odpadnie. Rose – Super :D … Elimination Ceremony: 159x159px Wieczór. $pecjal poszli na ceremonię. Minęli totem Makaki’i. Miejsce ceremonii znajdowało się kawałek dalej. Na plaży płonęło kilka pochodni. Kawałek dalej stał słomiany daszek, pod nim stolik… Jake czekał na zawodników. Jake – Aloha. Zajmijcie miejsca. Ósemka $pecjal Team usiadła na beczkach, leżących na piasku. Jake – Ostatnio triumfowaliście, dzisiaj przegraliście. Jak się z tym czujecie? Conrad? Conrad – Ehm… Tak. Siedząca obok Alice zachichotała. Jake – Ok. To fajnie… Ktoś chce coś powiedzieć? Niko – No szkoda, że przegraliśmy, ale tak bywa. Jake – No tak… Zadania w wodzie wam nie poszły. Uważacie, że gdyby nie wodna część byście wygrali? Alice? Alice – Ja akurat, jak wiesz, niezbyt pomagał w wodzie przy walce o immunitet… Ale myślę, że poza wodą Alcoholove nas nie przewyższają. Jake – Ciekawe stwierdzenie. Rozumiem, że jeśli kolejne wyzwania będą na lądzie to wygracie? Alice – Nie wiem *zaśmiała się* Okaże się… no wtedy dopiero. Jake kiwa głową. Jake – A jak z innymi aspektami gry? Co ze strategią? *spojrzał na Anikę* Anika? Anika – Cóż… Powiem tak. Są tacy, którzy chcą być strategiczni na siłę. Na przykład Sandy *Sandy uniosła wymownie brew* Od początku jest jakaś nie miła i pomiędzy mną a nią tworzą się jakieś nieprzyjemne wibracje. Jake – Mam rozumieć, że zagłosujesz dzisiaj na Sandy? Sandy patrzy na Anikę wyczekująco. Dziewczyna zastanawia się krótko nad odpowiedzią… Anika – Tak. Sandy przeklęła pod nosem. Jake – Sandy, a co ty uważasz? Sandy – Uważam, że Anika się rządzi i od początku ma ze mną jakiś problem *mówi zirytowana* Uwzięła się na mnie bez powodu i nigdy nie dała mi szansy! Jake – Poważne oskarżenia. Sandy – Tak. Anika nie jest dobrą, miłą liderką i zamierzam się jej pozbyć. Anika – Pff… Jesteś w mniejszości. Alice i Niko pokiwali głową. Jake – Sandy mówi o strategii… A co powiesz ty, Alex? Mało się odzywasz. Alex – Nie widzę potrzeby by to komentować. Jake – Okeeeej… Kto dalej? *patrzy po zawodnikach* Rose, coś powiesz. Rose usiadła wygodniej, uśmiechnęła się. Rose – Mimo wszystko jesteśmy dość zgraną drużyną i nie uważam, by konflikty były problematyczne ^^ Potrzebne nam dogadanie się ^^ Jake – Ale jaki to ma związek z ceremonią? Rose – Niektórzy powinni pomyśleć już teraz o dalszej przyszłości, a nie dbać o chwilowe bezpieczeństwo. Niko przygryzł wargę, Anika zmrużyła oczy. Jake założył ręce. Jake – Rose ciekawie mówi… Co powiesz ty, Rick? (B)Rick – E… Nic *założył ręce i zaśmiał się głośno* Jake – To było budujące… Nikt inny już się nie chcę wypowiadać… Zapraszam do głosowania. Alice, zacznij. Alice – Jak miło Dziewczyna wstała, otrzepała się z piasku i poszła głosować. ' Jake – Conrad. Conrad idzie… …wraca. Jake – (B)Rick… (B)Rick biegnie do budki… …wraca. Jake – Niko. Niko idzie… ' Jake – Alex. Alex idzie… …wraca. Jake – Anika. ' Jake – Sandy. ' Jake – I Rose… ''' …Rose wraca. Jake – Skoro już wszyscy to przyniosę głosy. Jake przynosi otwierany totem. Kładzie go na swojej katedrze, która też przypomina totem tiki. Jake – Jeżeli ktoś ma totem nietykalności i chce nim zagrać to teraz ma na to okazję. Anika mruży oczy i patrzy na Sandy. Alex zakłada ręce. Rose i Niko patrzą na Sandy wyczekująco… Sandy – Ja mam *wstaje* Anika – Co?! Sandy – To. Sandy wyjmuje z kieszeni patyk i idzie do Jake’a. Daje mu patyk. Jake ogląda go. Unosi go do góry. Jake – To… Anika – K***a *chowa głowę w dłoniach* Jake - …Nie jest autentyczny totem nietykalności. Sandy – Co?! O_O *zamurowało ją* Anika – Ha! *wyprostowała się* Rose jest równie zaskoczona, Alex śmieje się z Sandy pod nosem, Alice przygryza wargę. Sandy – Jak to? Znalazłam kartkę! *wyjmuje z kieszeni kartkę* Ta też nie jest autentyczna?! Jake ogląda kartkę. Jake – Kartka jest. Totem już nie. Przykro mi. Sandy – Ale… ale… Harcerka siada na miejsce. Jake – Odczytajmy głosy… *wyjmuje pierwszą kartkę* Anika *pokazuje kartkę z dorysowanym serduszkiem* Anika – Pff… Jake – Drugi głos… *pokazuje kartkę* Sandy. 1:1. Sandy patrzy zmartwiona. Jake – Trzeci… *pokazuje kartkę z dopisanym uśmieszkiem* Sandy. 2 głosy na Sandy, 1 na Anikę. Prowadzący wyjmuje kolejną kartkę, najpierw patrzy na nią, a potem pokazuje uczestnikom. Jake – Anika. 2:2. Anika zaciska pięści. Jake – Jeszcze 4 głosy *wyciąga kartkę, czyta* Sandy. 3 na Sandy, 2 na Anikę. Niko przygryza wargę, spogląda na Sandy… Jake – Szósty głos… *pokazuje kartkę z niewyraźnym napisem* Sandy. 4:2. Sandy wygląda na zmartwioną. Jake bierze kolejny głos. Jake – Drugą osobą, która opuści Tiki Island jest Sandy *pokazuje ostatni głos* Sandy – Świetnie -.- Dziewczyna wstaje. Rose patrzy na to smutna. Sandy podchodzi do katedry prowadzącego. Jake – Przegrałaś. Możesz odejść. Pod brzeg przybyła motorówka. Sandy wsiada na nią i odpływa. Jake wyjmuje z katedry tacę z siedmioma plastrami ananasa. Jake – Słodkie pocieszenie i symbol przetrwania. Częstujcie się ananasem. Alice – Ananas ^_^ Zawodnicy poczęstowawszy się ananasem odeszli. Jake stoi sam na plaży. Jake – To tyle na dziś Survivor: Tiki Island. Więcej emocji, w następnym odcinku! '''Koniec Której drużynie kibicujesz? Alcoholove $pecjal Kategoria:Odcinki Survivor: Tiki Island